thewarriorcatsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight
' ' ~Moonlight is a severly battle scared spotted tabby blue-gray she-cat with greenish-blue eyes, and nicked ears. She is also deputy of her clan, Stoneclan. ' '~Personality~ Moonlight is often seen as feirce, and tempermental, and easily upset by even the slightest things. She is also shown to be kind and wise. With her mix of personalities it is very likely that Moonlight might be bipolar. Her clan mates discribe her as feiry and reckless, as well as stuborn and grumpy. She has been shown not to be a very motherly figure, after leaving her first and third litter to be cared for by another she-cat, and when she nursed her second litter she was found sneaking of to do warrior duties several times. ~'Crazy Moon'~ Moonlight often goes through crazed phases where she seems not to be in her right mind. This troubles her clan mates since they don't know what they are going to do when she becomes leader and Icestar is not there to keep her under control while she is crazed. Moonlight seems to be unware of this becuse she never mentions it herself. 'Crazy' Moonlight normaly apears when somthing tragic or shocking happens to Moonlight. 'Crazed Moon' often includes her being snappy, aggresive, and gloomy. She has even attemted death by trying to eat death berries. 'Crazed Moon' Apearances: *After Lionsoul left. (Side Effects: Stealing Death Berries, Depression, Hating Toms, Shunning Her Kits, and Increased Agression when Lionsoul's name was mentioned.) *Her first litter discovering they were her kits. (Side Effects: Starving herself to keep her clan fed, quietness, and being random at inapropiate times.) *Breaking her leg. (Side Effects: Sudden bursts of anger for being usless, trying to prove she can munt hawks with a broken leg, and an agression towards Wilddapple and Icestar from 'trapping her' in the medcine den. Family: Mate(s): *'Icestar-'''Black and white tom with miss matched eyes. (Current) *'Lionsoul-'Light brown lion-cub-like tom with spikey fur and pale blue eyes. (Formally) '''Kit(s):' *'Cyotestrike-'''Golden tom with black spots and blue eyes. *'Darkflash-'Dark blue-gray tom with fluffy spikey fur. *'Jaysoul-'Pale blue-gray spotted tabby she-cat with greenish blue eyes and white paws. *'Ratblaze-'Short skinny tom with very short blue-gray tabby fur and blue eyes. *'Snowytalon-'Leopard-like white she-cat with miss-matched eyes. *Aspengaze-Brown and gray spotted tom with pale green eyes. *'Tulipblaze-'Ginger she-cat with miss-matched eyes. *'Blackkit-'Black tom with white spots on his spine. '''Grand Kits:' Coming Soon. Parents: *'Leopardwhisker'-Brown speckled she-cat with huge yellow eyes and long whiskers. *'Tinystep-'''Blue-gray tabby and white tom with greenish-blue eyes. 'Siblings:' *'Cricketpaw'''-Dark gray she-cat with voilet blue eyes. *'Windfrost-'''Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a missing leg. 'Uncles:' *'Crookedheart-'Pale gray or dark white tom with blue eyes. *'Jaggedstar-'Dark blue-gray fluffy tom with dark blue eyes. '''Cousins:' *'Lionflame-'''Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Other:' *'Kestrel-'''Spotted tabby blue-gray she cat with white patches and grayish blue eyes. '''Random Trivia:' *Moonlight has been mistakenly called a mottled dark gray she-cat, a pure blue-gray she cat with a black tail, a blue-gray tabby, and a pale blue-gray she-cat with sharp black stripes down her spine. *Windfrost's name was going to be Windtalon, and be Moonlight's evil sibling, but got changed into a plucky comic relief instead. *Moonlight was orginaly slowly going blind in her left eye, but her user forgot and now her sight in that eyes is perfectly normal...again... *Jaggedstar was orginally planned to be Moonlight's father and have a big influnce on her, but her user saw him as a bumling fool and wanted to change Moonlight's father to Crookedheart, but she knew Leopardwhisker had more sense than to get tangled up with either of this bad-guys. So finally she created Tinystep who was both resonable and wise, yet he too has a dark side to him as well. *Moonlight's favorite kit is Darkflash although she likes to hide it from his siblings. (He most likley got his monster appitite from her side.)